


Get a room.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sammy will never admit it, but he wants to be alone with Charlie’s iPad.





	Get a room.

Sam’s so very amused at Charlie’s rapt attention being solely focused on dad’s journal, that when her iPad vibrates and he finds himself staring lustily at an application she’s created which alerts her to any possible monster sightings in a five mile GPS radius, he doesn’t realise he’s making the kind of noises you should be alone for, or with someone very special laying next to you.

Dean stares, wide eyed at Sam and Charlie, and shakes his head as he slams two bottles of beer onto the table. “You two need to get laid, in the worst possible way.”


End file.
